cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Sara Joe
This article was being written by Kltt05. If you have any questions or concerns, please contact Kltt05 at his talk page . Thank you! Sara Joe (32 BBY-?) was a Sith spy during the Clone Wars. She was in the squad Larcon Legion. Early Life Sara Joe was born on Carlac in 32 BBY. Both of Sara's parents went 'missing' after she was born on Carlac. She was found by a Sith who felt a Force potential in her and took her in as his own to train her to serve the Dark Side. Her master served a Sith Lord named Titiaw who had been in hiding since the Old Republic. Since then, she gathered many apprentices and trained them. Titiaw remained in the darkness for thousands of years. In those years, she sabotaged every government with her minions. Titiaw's strategy was for her apprentices to enter the government's miltitary, branches, etc and to slowly get a high rank. At some point, she would give the order for them to kill leader and leave the rest of the government to burn. The planet where she is based is Vitienm. This planet is a world with only three percent of land and the rest water. This helps keep her operation a secret. It is also located in the Outer Rim. Sara was trained to be a viscous Sith Warrior as a child. She was taught to never feel any compassion nor guilt. These methods really sank in to Sara. She tried not to feel anything emotional. However, she did have a ring that dates back to her infant years. The ring was beautiful. She brought the ring up to her master. Her master said Sara had the ring on when he found her on Carlac. He recommended to keep that hidden from Titiaw. The one who found her was named Tion. but she commanded Sara to call her 'Master'. Sara aided this command. Sara was taught how to wield a Lightsaber at age six. By the time she was eight, Sara passed almost all of her Lightsaber trainings by the time she was ten. When her teenage years came, she was an extraordinary girl. Sara's Force powers were extraordinary. She had one rare ability that was Force Drain, which would slowly drain your life energy out of the host. Titiaw was most impressed with this talent. She had high hopes for her upcoming bids. She was already an expert in the Lightsaber combat. Her Force powers were through the roof. Titiaw saw a huge amount of potential in her. Sith Life Sara Joe, as a Sith Warrior, was never caught off guard. She stuck on her task or mission given to her by her master. She was a spindled Sith Warrior. Sara never knew her master's or Titiaw's appearance was. All Sara knew about Titiaw is that she's a powerful Sith Lord who's existence was secretive from the Republic, CIS, and any other alliance or government. She dated back to the days of the Old Republic. The temple where Titiaw, Sara, and Sara's master was on Vitienm, a distant world with scarce land. Sara was also curious about her past. She always asked her master who her parents were. Her master never told Sara which left her to wonder what her mentor had to hide. She even begged Titiaw, in a respectful manner, to tell Sara about her past. She had no luck, however. Before the Clone Wars began, Titiaw and Tion revealed that she were to infiltrate the Republic by becoming a Jedi. Sara was to go through Jedi training. They told her to ignore the Jedi morals and to remember the true morals she was taught as a child. Sara was to advance through her Jedi studies, receive a high rank within the Republic, and make herself known throughout the Republic. Jedi Order The time finally came for Sara to spy on the Jedi Order. Sara's mission was to recieve high ranks in the Republic and Jedi Order. If the Republic attempted to launch a campaign in the Vitienm system, she was to sabotage the operations to keep her two masters' location a secret. When the time came for the Republic and CIS to fall, Sara would receive the signal to execute the Chancellor. Sara bypassed all security on Coruscant when she hid on a cargo ship heading Coruscant. She knew where she had to go next. The famous Jedi Temple on the surface. When she arrived to the temple, she was greeted by Cin Drallig and Jedi Temple Guards. Sara explained herself. She claimed she was a farm girl from Dantooine. Sara also included that she was showing symptoms of the Force for quite some time. Cin brought this matter up to the Jedi High Council. After the Jedi Council heard this, Sara was put through a series of unique tests to make sure she was a true Force wielder. She passed all tests and went along to the Youngling Lightsaber Combat teachings. Sara quickly passed the these classes quickly since she was already skilled with a Lightsaber. After much debate, the Jedi Council allowed Sara to be a Padawan. Kit Fisto became her Jedi Master. Sara made close friends with Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Aayla Secura, Barriss Offee, Leshaak Larcon, Lan Phaseripper, Night Lion, Eeth Koth, and many other Jedi Knights and masters. She was growing close bonds to these beings. This gave her the perfect way to get information to report to her masters. Training In late 22 BBY, Sara finally passed her Padawan learnings in a record of time. Kit Fisto, her master, was most pleased. This made history that she passed all her teachings and that she was Knighted in just a matter of a few months. With the status of Jedi Knight, she could now access more freedoms. She received her own clone battalion and lead them into battles! She could now tell Titiaw more about the Republic's secrets. Sara, however, never questioned what Titiaw wanted with the information. All Titiaw told her to do was so make herself known in the Galactic Republic and to advance through the military. Sara also had to hide the Dark Side in her, which was very difficult. Some of the Jedi Council members questioned this woman, while the other half disagreed with the accusations. After she was promoted to Jedi Knight, many Jedi came to meet this extraordinary Jedi Knight. She became friends with many Jedi and clones. Sara showed love towards her new allies. Her affections were growing quickly after meeting so many new friends and allies. She had to focus on her true goal, however. With the Jedi Knight status came more chances to please her mysterious master. Larcon Legion In 21 BBY, Sara joined Larcon Legion. She became an officer and became a very respected woman among the legion. Leshaak Larcon loved her. He saw a big potential in her. They became really close friends. Sara made close friendships with Lan Phaseripper, Night Lion, Vec, Riley Forger, Kyp Durk, and the rest of the legion. Her emotions grew every single day she was with them. Being in Larcon Legion as an officer gave her more information to give to Titiaw. Sara felt guilty about this since she was forming strong bonds with the legion. Sara felt like she was betraying her close friends who were so welcoming. Larcon Legion went on countless OPS missions on planets from Umbara to Felucia, and Sara attended them all. The legion also had Squad Events such as speeder bike racing or a friendly Lightsaber Combat match. Sara enjoyed these moments with her fellow squad mates, which made her question if she still wanted to spy on the Republic or not. Trial In 20 BBY, Sara was called back to Vitienm by her masters. She was curious why she was being called back. She wondered if she did something wrong, did something right and they wanted to congratulate her. The possibilities were endless When she arrived in her Delta Jedi starfighter, she went into the temple, which was built between two waterfalls and was, basically, part of the waterfall since a few meters of land surrounded the temple, she walked in very clam and steady and bowed down to her master and Titiaw. Titiaw said that Sara was a Sith that he had never seen before. She was fast, intelligent, and careful. She was flattered. After all the congratulations, Titiaw ordered Sara to kill her master. Sara was shocked. She did not want to kill her master, but then again, if she didn't she would die herself or worse. Her master looked at Titiaw like she was insane. Sara looked at Titiaw like she mad. She looked at her master. "Now!" Titiaw screamed. Sara got off her knees and whipped out her Lightsabers. Her master looked at Titiaw and Sara back and forth, quickly. Sara lunged at him and tried to decapitate him. He blocked it and jumped high into the air and fled into the other room. Sara followed the same, only more impressive, and showed him no mercy. She fought him with all her might, and while doing so, her master and herself were swinging their Lightsabers at the statues and artifacts, destroying them. Five minutes of fighting, half the room had Lightsaber cuts. Sara pushed her master back into the library. Sara Force Push tablets, tables, and chair at him. She sliced down the shelves that held the Sith information. Sara felt bad on the inside about attacking and trying to kill her master, but she showed no mercy. Sara chased her master into a glass room which was dangling over the waterfalls. This room had fancy custom Sith furniture. Sara and her master dueled, however, her master barely swung his Lightsaber at her since he did not want to kill her. Sara swung her Lightsaber all over the glass room, which was making the room weaker and more possible to fall into the waters. The furniture was falling through the weak glass with all the vibrations and lack off support of weight. Eventually, Sara wounded her master and Force Pushed him all the way to other end of the room, bringing furniture with him and dragging his feet across the glass surface destroying it. The master was injured and beaten. He was too weak to fight or even stand up. When Sara approached the body of her master, dangling over the edge with his head over bent backwards, she lifted up his head and saw that "he" was a she! Sara had never seen her masters face, never knew her name, and never knew her sex! The woman had cuts, bruises, and broken bones, but Sara could see that she was beautiful. She had purple eyes. Sara started to shed tears. She put her head to her masters chest and listened for a heart beat. She heard but it was beating every so often. Her master woke up. She saw the ruins and damaged furniture of the glass room. She also saw the room with missing walls of glass. She looked down and spotted some furniture from the glass room drifting off down to the bottom of the waterfall. The broken woman knew this room didn't have long until it all collapsed. She looked up at Sara and said, "I'm proud of you. I love you. This is why Titiaw wants you to kill me." Sara's face was full of tears. "Titiaw doesn't want you to have emotions. You have emotions for me. I have emotions for you. She wants to end that." Sara shook her head as her master was coughing up blood. Sara started to shout, cry, and curse. Sara fell to her face and cried as her best friend was sitting across from her who was half dead. The worse part about it was that this was the cause of Sara. She was the reason why her master was about to die. Sara looked behind herself and saw that the glass room was starting to break off into the waters below. Sara looked back down at her master. The wounds were severe. Sara regretted all of this. "I'm sorry! I don't know..Please don't die!" she yelled. After Sara said the last word, her master stopped breathing. Her arm fell off numb over the edge. Sara started to cry hard. She gripped her hand of her master's and put her head on her master. All of a sudden she heard her master say, "I lied. I am Tiana Joe. Your..mother." Tiana died right then and there. Sara was filled with so many emotions. Her mental stage wasn't the best after she learned that she had just killed her own mother. Sara heard a huge chunk of the glass room fall into the water. She knew she didn't have enough time to have a proper goodbye to her mother. Sara used the Force to place her mother's body into the water, peacefully. Even if the room around her was going to fall at any moment, she took her time to place Tiana on her watery grave. She watched Tiana's body float through waters. Sara quickly walked out of the room, crying. The entire room fell apart and all it's compartments violently fall into the waters. Sara walked back through the halls. The walls were scratched by their Lightsabers, vases were shattered, and furniture was overturned. She eventually made her way back to Titiaw's throne and asked what was she to do next. Titiaw replied, "Now that your pitiful master is out of the way, you can now go back to Coruscant and resume your core mission." Sara felt like she could rip out Titiaw's teeth after saying what he did about her mother. "Ahh! I feel your anger, little one. You may think you are all powerful, but you aren't. You have much to learn by me, sweetheart. You are weak. Your mother was weak. Her time was up. I can end you in just one blink of an eye if I wanted to. You have no idea what I am capable of." Sara kept silent. "I have not revealed this to you, but there is a second apprentice in the Confederacy of Independent Systems. His name is Tylon Inferior. He has made his way up through the Separatist in a quick amount of time. He is a well respected commander. He killed his master when he was only a boy. When we are ready, you will both kill the leaders of the Republic and Separatist. He is a powerful Sith. And so are you, my dear child." Sara asked, "Why was I not told about Tylon earlier?" "Everything is falling into place as I predicted a thousand years ago. After the Republic and Separatist fall, we will resume power and rule the galaxy with fear. The reasoning of you killing your master this is to prove your loyalty to me and only to me. Only the most powerful and ruthless are under my rule. Go now, my little one. Go back to the Jedi Temple. Do not contact me unless you have any useful information, Joe. I'll be looking forward to our next visit" Titiaw said laughing. "Oh! Sorry about your mother," Titiaw said after Sara turned her back to her. Sara clinched her fists and walked off. She went back in her starfighter and returned to Coruscant and continued to be a spy for a heathen. Ryloth Rumble Romantic Relation Dantooine Skirmish Infiltration on Raxus Felucia Dogfight Over Mygeeto WAR EAGLE Crisis ''To Be Revealed '' Category:Lifetime Members Category:Female Characters Category:Republic Category:Larcon Legion Category:Sith Category:Spy Category:Jedi Order Category:Jedi Knight Category:Humans Category:Clone Wars Veteran